Overlord Volume 09
The Magic Caster of Destroy is the 9th light novel volume in Overlord series. It was released on June 29, 2015. It details about the war between the Kingdom and the Empire is at its end. Ainz Ooal Gown enters the war and became known as the Magic Caster who destroys an army. Short Summary Every year, the annual war between the Kingdom and the Empire seems to be nearing its end, but the ruler of the Empire, Jircniv, also known as the "Blood Emperor", visits the Great Tomb of Nazarick and allies with Ainz Ooal Gown, which leads him to enter the conflict between the two nations, changing it into a total war. Full Summary Notice: The beginning of Volume 9 is the continuation of where Volume 7 left off. Emperor of the Baharuth Empire, Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix invites the two dark elf envoys to the palace after they kill off more than 100 elite guards in the Imperial Garden. The casualties include one of the Four Imperial Knights - Nazami Enec. Jircniv tries to extract information as well as prolong the negotiation time but fails due to Aura's threat to destroy the country if he does not hurry and apologizes to Ainz Ooal Gown. Jircniv, with 20 elites guards, then travels to the newly built tomb that Aura constructed with the original purpose of warehousing. On the way, he talks about resurrection magic with Fluder Paradyne and finds out that while 5th-tier resurrection magic makes the revived objects lose vitality (meaning level drop), The Dragon Queen of Dragon Dukedom's wild magic can revive without loss of vitality. The discussion ends when Fluder comments that Wild Magic is from a completely different system so there is no way to confirm the theory. Upon arriving, he is surprised at the beauty of the battle maids and the wealth of Nazarick. When they see five Death Knight suddenly appear and form a line, Fluder immediately screams and the others become frantic. Even Jircniv's strongest guard, Leinas Rockbruise cannot stop trembling. Upon learning the Death Knight's strength and Yuri's confirmation that Ainz has absolute control over them, Jircniv now realized how powerful a magic caster he's meeting with, while Fluder laughs and faces the sky. He is even more surprised when so many races gathered in the throne room: dragons, demons, insects, demi-humans, etc while all of them seemingly possess significant power. He is actually less surprised seeing Ainz as undead since imagining a human ruling these monster would be odd. After apologizing and blaming everything on Count Femel whose head he brought along, Ainz turned the dead Femel into a Death Knight right at the spot causing the envoy to be more fearful as he created a legendary Undead on the spot and with apparent ease. Leaving with heavy feelings, right in the carriage Jircniv calmly assessed the situation and suspects that Fluder had betrayed him. He silently seeks to recruit potentially powerful magic casters in the event he will have to replace Fluder; at the same time seeking to form a grand coalition against Ainz with Re-Estize Kingdom and Slane Theocracy. He also wants to gain an insider spy in Nazarick after seeing so many races in there. Jircniv thinks there should be at least one creature discontent with his position who would trade some information. Ainz and the Guardians on the other hand already saw through Jircniv's betrayal thanks to Demiurge and laugh at how shallow minded he is. Shalltear suggests turning him into a vampire. However Ainz - using Demiurge's idea, has better plan: if Jircniv's intention is to form an Alliance with other countries, then Ainz just needs to show each country what will happen if anyone dares to oppose Nazarick. . After one month, King Lanposa, the royal members and the six great nobles gathered as they received an announcement from the Empire that they are forming an alliance with Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown's country and declaring war for Re-Estize Kingdom's unrightful rule over the territory near Carne Village, that needs to be return to it's rightful ruler. Due this announcement, everyone was in a heated debate over this mad declaration. Afterwards, they just simply dismiss it as another excuse for the empire's annual war, laughing at Ainz as just some joke but feeling uneasy, Gazef warned the nobles not to underestimate Ainz but in the end, the Kingdom still decided to accept the declaration of war. Another two months later at winter, two hundred and fifty thousand soldiers were gathered at E-Rantel. The royals and top nobles gathered are discussing about their war preparation plans against the empire. Everyone was shocked at the report that the empire gathered sixty thousand soldiers which is three times more than the typical amount of the past wars, and they also received an announcement from Slane Theocracy declaring neutrality against Ainz, making the nobles suspect the countries for their overreaction over one magic caster. As the nobles are mostly ignorant about magic, thinks that magic casters are just performers who uses tricks such as fire ball and flight in a war battle. Believing that a single magic that can deal great destruction are just myths. Even after Gazef's constant warning and persuasion not to underestimate Ainz, they still in the end decided to put five thousand men to fight Ainz as an estimation of his power in the war but even that, Gazef still think that it is an underestimation. Afterwards, the King ordered Prince Barbro to travel to Carne Village with an army of five thousand and Marquis Raeven was given total command over the army in Katze Plains. After the meeting, Gazef is still deep in thoughts about Ainz, thinking that it is a deep mistake to fight Ainz in the first place. He then meet up and ask Brain and Climb to have talk with him somewhere in private. After talking and enjoying the view of the plains for a while like it may be their last time, Gazef warned Brain that he will never win against Ainz. That time, Brain also talks about knowing adventurer Momon's fight against a strong vampire, that may relate to Shalltear, wanting to investigate further. At the military fortress front of the empire, Nimble Arc Dill Anoch meets with the army commander. They talk about this war being a bloody battle to capture E-Rantel as a gift to honour the alliance between the empire and Ainz, while building a friendly relationship. The empire also request for Ainz to cast one of his strongest magic, for investigation. They then welcome the Sorcerer King's arrival with great hospitality, afterwards Ainz's army was teleported there, which their arrival made everyone realize that the small army of five hundred is not to be underestimated. . While marching towards Carne Village, the first prince is angry at the king for not allowing him to join the war at Katze Plains, thinking about his siblings and that he was cast away with the throne being decided by the king already. He then wants to make a game changing achievement, so he thus decided to instead change the objective to capturing the village which is the reason for the empire and Ainz to start the war with the kingdom, and make the villagers there join his army, and return to the war at Katze Plains. Enri Emmot was reported and realized that the kingdom's army is marching towards their village. The prince's army's messenger answers to Enri's questioning that the kingdom is now at war with Ainz and demanded them to open the fort gates for investigation. The villagers immediately accepts that if it is Ainz, then the kingdom must be the one at fault. Not wanting to betray Ainz and also not wanting to expose the goblins and ogres in the village, Enri still persist on not opening the gates. The prince was impatient and angered by Enri's persistence, ordered fire arrows to be released at the village as warning. The villagers still not wanting to rebel Ainz, wanting to repay Ainz's help and also angered by the fire arrows, did not hesitate to fight against the army, resolving to die. With the goblins, ogres and male villagers staying as fighters, they planned to lure the enemy army into the village to attack the enemies groups flooding in first and then distract the ones outside afterwards by thinning their numbers through causing the enemy army to spread around surrounding the outside of the fort . During the fight, Enri would escape behind the fort to the forest with the rest of the villagers. But all this failed when Enri's group escaping to the forest was chased by the soldiers riding on horses. In desperation, wanting to protect the villagers and Nfirea who is preparing to stall the soldiers, Enri blows her second Horn of the Goblin General. While the dying goblins and villagers made their last ditch effort to fight back, stopped upon seeing the appearance of the huge unified army of goblins, this cause them to retreat back into the ally goblin's army. While the prideful prince being angry about himself needing to fight some lowly goblins while at disadvantage ordered his army to continue fighting instead of retreating. But the goblin army consisting of many groups of different classes and high level goblins very easily overwhelm the prince's army, forcing the prince to escape. Managed to retreat to safety at the plains, Lupusregina Beta suddenly appear behind them, claiming to be observing the situation before and also to kill everyone here by Ainz's orders, summons thirty level 43 red hat goblins, killing everyone in despair and fear with only the prince dying after half an hour of torture by Lupusregina. . At the Katze Plains, with the Kingdom's huge dominating army on one side and Empire's confident army on the other side. Many of the nobles still think that their lost would be minimal even after Ainz had joined the war, but this time the empire's army did not move. In waiting, this caused both armies to simply stay dead lock on each sides with anxiety and tension rising among the kingdom's ranks. Thinking that the empire's army was waiting for something, Raeven then started a talk with Gazef with him fully equipped with kingdom's treasures still think that he still can't win Ainz, feeling anxious. This time, the empire's army started to separate into two flanks opening a path for an army of unknown flag, consisting of two hundred death knights, with the rest of the armed troop being abnormal. Raeven's adventurer bodyguards identify that the five hundred mounts they are riding on are indeed the legendary soul eaters that killed more than ten thousands in the past with just three. Raeven simply after just seeing the terrifying small army, immediately ordered the army's retreat. But before that, Ainz Ooal Gown at the front of the army with Mare and Anoch standing at his sides, started casting a single spell that shone brightly white. Ainz casted his over rank magic La! Shub-Niggurath!, with dark presence flowing towards them, instantly taking the lives of seventy thousand people from the kingdom army's left flanks. With confusion rising, all of the empire's army in safety realise the horror of the reality first, started trembling and was terrified even more at Ainz's calmness of the situation, praying to god that such as type of magic and person should not even exist in this world. Ainz then told the pale Anoch that his magic had not ended yet. Like watching a horror movie, the empire's army realise yet another horror scene first again. A giant black blob fall from the void of the sky covering the dead soldiers in darkness. The despair starts, when five dark youngs started growing and forming from the darkness like trees, with level higher than 90 while Ainz is laughing happily at this situation for breaking the world record for summoning so many of such monsters with Mare and crying Anoch congratulating Ainz with a smile, while everyone else were shaking loudly at Ainz's excited tone. (Ainz thought that they are touched to the point of crying, lol). Ainz then orders the Dark Youngs to attack, but not to kill four specific people. The Dark Youngs then started rushing towards the army, like a nightmare. The monsters bulldoze through the army's flank with many crushed and screams heard everywhere, nobles included. All the soldiers immediately retreat at Raeven's command of the massacre of everyone, nobles included. One of the Dark Young then started to chase the escaping Raeven and the adventurers, killing all his adventurer guards in just two seconds and stopping just in front of Raeven like a statue. The empire's terrified soldiers started praying for the safety of the kingdom's army. Ainz, taking off his mask then called empire army to cheer for his power while one of the Dark Young is returning to Ainz and them, causing every single panicking soldiers to break lose and retreat, trampling and killing their own allies like domino. Abandoning the horses, Gazef's warriors carry the king to retreat back to E-Rantel. Gazef himself was trying to stop the dark young but was instead ignored. This time, another dark young with Ainz sitting on top of it came to greet Gazef with Climb and Brain arriving there too, Ainz then ask Gazef to join him in exchange for stopping this war. But Gazef declined, thinking that it is ungrateful to do so, instead he asked for a duel with Ainz. Ainz accepted his challenge asking the other two people to be the witness, and thus the battle started at Climbs' signal. Immediately after Climb's signal, Ainz stopped the time around them and kills Gazef instantly using Delay Magic True Death, without him being able to even react. After telling Climb and Brain that he will stop the attack but demands them to give away the territory around E-Rantel in a few days or he will release the dark youngs in their capital, Ainz then return back to the Empire fortress with all his monsters. End of Chapter 4. Chapters * Prologue * Chapter 1: War of Words * Chapter 2: Preparations for The Battle * Intermission * Chapter 3: A Separate Battle * Chapter 4: Massacre * Epilogue * Brand New Chapter Trivia * Jircniv commented that Nazarick should be called "The Devil City" as many horrible monsters exist there. * Ainz Ooal Gown named himself the Sorcerer King after Cocytus's suggestion. Gallery Category:Light Novels